Story:Kings of Strife/Timeline
Before KoS 2936 KE *Gin is born. 2950 KE *Vik is born. 2953 KE *Silverius is born. 2955 KE *Vainia is born. 2956 KE *Nneonian Civil War begins. 2961 KE *The Tragedy of Shimura occurs, and its entire populace is completely wiped out due to unknown causes. Entry into the nation is prohibited by the World Government for "quarantine purposes". 2971 KE *Inusia begins to send aid into Nneoh for the Nneonian Civil War. After eight months of war that results in more deaths than the past 15 years, a peace treaty is signed and the nation of Galgria is formed from it. Arc 1 2976 KE - Autumn *Vik's part in Chapter 4. (Death of Comrades) *Three days later - Vik's part in Chapter 5. *Eight days later - Vik's part in Chapter 6. (Climbing Gulg) *Five days later - Chapter 1. (Crystal Heist) *Next day - Chapter 2. Same day - end of Chapter 6. *Next day - Chapter 3. (Crono & Maria vs. Gin) Same day - Intermission 1. (Serpent Knight Meeting) *Next day - Maria and Crono's part in Chapter 4. Same day - Vainia and Gin's part in Chapter 11. (First Meeting) *Later the same night - Maria's part in Chapter 5. (Azuleh's Comet) *Next day - Maria and Crono's part in Chapter 7 (Arrival South Norzaven), then Chapter 9 part 1 (Departure from S. Norzaven). *Later the same night - Chapter 11 (Vainia meets Gin). *Two days later - Chapter 8 (Vik vs. N2) Arc 2 2976 KE - Winter *Three days later - Chapter 9 part 2 (Maria's Choice) *Later the same night - Chapter 10 (Arrival in Straits, Crono meets Cidolas), Intermission Two (Maria's Last Message), Chapter 13 (Vainia meets Gin & Cidolas), then Chapter 15 (Vainia vs. Gin) *Next day - Chapter 12 (Crono, Vik, Cidolas meet; Hasey's Reveal), Chapter 14 (New Missions) *Two days later - Chapter 16 (Crono & Cidolas vs Gin) Arc 3 *Next day - Chapter 17, (Vik in Mirage Desert) then Chapter 18. (Vainia & Gin leave Black Castle, Silverius awakens) *Next day - Chapter 20. (Vainia in Fifth Brine) *Six days later - Chapter 19 (Vik vs. LK overnight), then first part of Chapter 21 (Silverius reunites with Vik). *Next day - last part of Chapter 20 (Assault on Phenicks, Phenicks is destroyed), Vainia's part in Chapter 21. (Vainia takes Phenicks survivors), Intermission 3 (LK meets H4 & C0, Vinahkman reborn) *Two days later - Chapter 22 (Silverius & Vik in Inusia) *Next day - Chapter 22 ends (Silverius & Vik meet C0+L9 in Phenicks), Chapter 23 first part (Gin vs. T1) *Next day - Chapter 23 third part (Gin in Shorekeep) 2977 KE - Winter *Six days later - Chapter 23 mid part (Vainia returns to Mortis) *Next day - Chapter 24 (Siege of Shorekeep) Arc 4 *Next day - Chapter 25 (Vainia leaves for Zeta, Silverius awakes), Chapter 26 (Vik awakes, Karilyn / Vinahkman Briefed) *Two days later - Chapter 27 (Vainia in Zeta, Cidolas protecting, Barons Met) *Next day - Chapter 28 (Karilyn with Silverius, Moritaka joins Vainia's army, Karilyn meets Luther), Chapter 29 first part (Vik & Cidolas vs. V8, N2, H4, P7) *Next day - Chapter 29 second part (Barons arrive at Shorekeep) *Next day - Chapter 30 (Knights regroup, Silverius corrupted) *Next day - Chapter 31 (Vainia to Empiria, Vik & Cidolas), Chapter 33 first part (Karilyn and Luther to Empiria) *Three days later - Chapter 32 (Empiria Chosen) Arc 5 *Later the same day - Chapter 33 first part (Vainia and Vik regroup, Vik's mission w/ Jutenas) *Two days later - Vainia's second part in Chapter 33 (Eternal Corps introduced) *Next day - Chapter 34 (Silverius vs. C0) *Next day - Chapter 35 (Karilyn & Luther in Empiria, Vik & Jutenas in Nures) *Two days later - Chapter 36 (Vik & Jutenas in Shorekeep, Silverius awakes) *Next day - Chapter 37 (Everyone to Icarun) *Next day - Intermission 5 (Gin vs. V8), Chapter 38 (Battle of Icarun) *Next day - Chapter 39 (Vainia Returns), Intermission 5+1 (Silverius tortured) *Later that same night - Chapter 41 (Taoris' Report). *Two days later - Chapter 40 (Vik Returns) and first part of Chapter 41 (Vainia & the Crystals) *Next day - Vik's first part in Chapter 42 (Vik's Ultimatum). *Four days later - second part of Chapter 41 (Feast of Men). *Three days later - first part of Chapter 43 (Return to Shorica). *Next day - Chapter 43 (Destruction of the Throne). *45 days later - third part of Chapter 43 (Vainia's War). *Same night - First part of Chapter 45 (Mobilization). *51 days later (Two months after 42) - Vik's second part in Chapter 42 (Vik's Choice). Arc 6 *Same night - First part of Chapter 44 (New Allies). *Two days later - Second part of Chapter 44 (Execution). *Same night - Chapter 46 (Stormy Secession), Vik's part in Chapter 47 (Vik's Second Choice). *Next day - Second part of Chapter 45 (Vs Sixth Shorican Restoration faction). *Next day - Vainia's part in Chapter 47 (Sword of Eternia) and Chapter 48 (A New Soldier/Movements of the People's Empire). *Same night - L9's part in Chapter 47 (To Justice), Vainia's part in Chapter 49 (To King's Town), and Chapter 50 (Siege of Shorekeep, Part 1/A Puppet Empire/No Escape). *Next day - Intermission 6 (Sunrise), Silverius' part in Chapter 49 (H4 in the Ruins) *Next night - Vik's part in Chapter 51 (Joining the Corps). *Two days later - Silverius' part in Chapter 51 (Tragic Lovers), Intermission 6+1 (A Puppet World) *Next day - Chapter 52 (Battle of King's Town) and Chapter 53 (Siege of Shorekeep, Part 2) *Same night - Chapter 54 (The Raising, East) and Chapter 55 (The Raising, West) Arc 7 2977 KE (0000 AR) - Eternal Winter After KoS